


R U Mine?

by angryboywonder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom!Sam, Cas is his teacher, Dean is funny, M/M, Sam is in college, Shameless Smut, Top!Castiel, castiel novak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryboywonder/pseuds/angryboywonder
Summary: Sam's teacher is hot.





	R U Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> I have not finished a fanfic in I don't know how long, but this is one that's been sitting in my head for a while.

Sam has this incredibly attractive teacher. He’s never been so serious about a class that was only an elective before, but this teacher kept him going. Professor Novak teaches a class on Paganism, and he is the most free-spirited being Sam has ever come across. Class is always fun and never boring; a lot of the times, they’ll go outside, maybe take a hike through the back of the campus and become one with nature. And who doesn’t love group projects to get those social skills up?

 

Sam would be lying if he didn’t consider the guy a little bit of a hippie. Brings only the freshest of fruits and vegetables to share with the class, walks around bare foot, warships the planet greatly… It’s not a bad thing, though. Sam finds it inspiring.

 

His brother, on the other hand, has been laughing at him ever since he started eating organic, special thanks to Professor Novak.

 

He was required to take some sort of class on religion for extra credit in order to fulfill his major and he got pretty lucky with his choice of signing up with this guy. Sam isn’t sure how relevant a religion class can be to a law degree, but Sam isn’t complaining at this point.

 

There are a lot of days where he gets to be lazy and goof off. Sam is almost one hundred percent sure this might be one of those classes where the teacher gives everyone an A just because he or she is too nice. Sam had one of those classes his first semester. It was a creative writing class in English that he took, and he’s sure he should have gotten a strong C in it, but he ended with a strong A+.

 

Today, Sam got dropped off at school by Dean as his car was in the shop. He didn’t mind his older brother driving him to school, but it mildly left him feeling antsy and helpless, in a way. In college, you never know if your class is going to be cancelled, and if it’s your last class of the day, you’re stuck sitting around waiting for your ride. When it’s raining, it’s worse. There’s some classes that he knows for sure will not be cancelled, like his math class, American history, or Professor Novak’s class.

 

He made it through his first three classes with no problem, and it was already dark outside by the time he arrived at the library for his last class of the day. His finance class had a note on the door, stating it was cancelled due to personal reasons and would pick up the following week. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Sam went ahead and texted Dean, telling him he was done early.

 

Sam walked outside of the library and went to the nearest bench to kick back on, dropping his backpack on the ground. He watched his phone almost obsessively, just waiting for his brother to text him back. He even flipped through his apps to look for games to play while waiting.

 

“Hello, Sam. What are you doing out here?” Sam hears a soft voice coming through the rain pounding on the roof of the building next to him. He looks up, and it’s his anthropology teacher.

 

“Oh, hi, Professor Novak.” He offers that awkward half smile, with his dimples peaking on his face. “My finance class got cancelled so I’m waiting for my brother to pick me up. I’m just without a car until next week.”

 

Professor Novak steps closer, pulling the hood of his jacket further to avoid his face getting wet, and he gives a sympathetic look. “I hope you haven’t been waiting out here too long. I can give you a ride home if you would like.”

 

Sam immediately feels something shift in his stomach and he’s sure his face just reddened at the offer. He couldn’t even look at his teacher. “You know…” He rambles on, clutching his phone in his hand and then it vibrates, Dean’s text coming through. “My brother says he won’t be out here for another forty-five minutes.”

 

“Great, I was just on my way out.” The older man smiles, and then he waves a hand as he walks away, gesturing for Sam to follow. He doesn’t think twice after that, grabbing his backpack and then he’s trailing along behind. The ride to his and Dean’s place feels long but it’s quiet, aside from Sam giving directions here and there. It’s comfortable. The car is an older truck and the younger man isn’t sure what else he was really expecting.

 

By the time they roll up, Dean still isn’t home. He’s either still working, just getting off work, or doing some errands before he heads back.

 

“Thank you, Professor Novak…” Sam starts off, and he isn’t sure if he’s supposed to pay his teacher, or invite him in, or just jump out the truck now.

 

“You can call me Cas.” The man chuckles, and he’s sporting one of those wide smiles that makes Sam’s stomach drop and _Jesus Christ._ “We’re out of school, you don’t need to be so formal.”

 

“Right, Cas.” Sam likes it. It suits him. “Did you want to come in for a bit? I can offer you a drink or something.”

 

Cas drums his fingers on the steering wheel for a second, clicking his tongue and he nods his head. “Sure!” Then he’s taking off his seat belt. As Sam is hopping out of the truck, he’s taking a deep breath. He was holding it almost the whole ride and finally he can relax.

 

Sam fiddles with his keys as he’s walking up the drive way and he nearly drops them on the way up. He finally gets the right key and he heads inside, holding the door open for Cas. “Do I take my shoes off?”

 

“No, my brother and I don’t really mind.”

 

Cas takes his shoes off anyways.

 

He goes right into the kitchen and Sam hurries down the hall so that he can toss his backpack in his bedroom, and he’s back into the kitchen. He goes through the fridge to grab two bottles of beer and he hands one off to Cas after popping the caps off and he takes a seat at the table with him.

 

“So, Sam, tell me, what are you going to school for?”

 

“Oh, law.” Sam says, taking a sip of his beer.

 

“You want to be a lawyer?” Sam nods his head and Cas hums, “That’s funny how you ended up in my class.”

 

“It’s just for extra credit but believe me, I really love your class.” Sam chuckles nervously, “It’s a lot better than I had imagined it’d be when the semester started.”

 

Cas leans against the table, grinning as he takes a swig of his own drink. “Well, I’m glad that you enjoy it. I love having you in my class.”

 

Sam huffs lightly with a smile, tapping his fingers on the table as he tries hard not to engage in the eye contact Cas has going between them. He doesn’t want him to see how flushed his face is right now. “Yeah? I’d be lying if I said you weren’t my favorite teacher this semester.” He trails off quietly.

 

“You’re kidding.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“Sam, are you picking up on me?”

 

Sam’s breath gets caught and he has to clear his throat. “W-What – Are you picking up on _me?”_ He tries to retort back slyly, and only sounds lame.

 

But it’s okay, because his teacher keeps the same grin on his face, with that ridiculous head tilt he always does that makes Sam want to jump his bones sometimes.

 

“Oh, you _know_ I am.” Then, suddenly, Cas is walking his fingers across the table and covers a hand over one of Sam’s. And Sam almost jumps at the contact, but instead, he flips his hand over and Cas takes that as a chance to lock their fingers together. “Are you attracted to me?” _There it is –_ the question that just about sends Sam over the edge.

 

The younger man swallows hard and he has to take another drink now. Half his beer is gone, and he pushes it away, deciding that was the cut off for now because this insanely attractive man is in front of him, ogling him, and they’re holding hands, and this is too much. Sam has to be dreaming.

 

Only, he’s not, because Cas does have a pretty tight grip over his hand. He almost wants to ask Cas to pinch him, but he doesn’t want to sound like he’s in high school.

 

“Do you want to take this to my bed?” Sam blurts out, and Cas bites his lip in response, caressing a thumb over the top of Sam’s hand.

 

“I would love to.”

 

As soon as the door is closed, Cas pushes Sam up against it and their lips are smashed together. Sam couldn’t help letting out a moan as Cas’ hands explore his body, one hand wrapping around to squeeze his ass and the other sliding under his shirt, the cold touch making the younger boy shiver.

 

In the back of his head, Sam still has that weird thought that this is some dream, like he really isn’t making out with his incredibly attractive anthropology teacher. Or that said teacher is unbuttoning his pants.

 

There’s now a hand moving down and rubbing Sam through his underwear and his hands fly up to grab onto Cas’ shoulders, and he tilts his head back, shivering at the kisses that are being trailed up his neck. Cas sucks and bites at the skin and the younger man isn’t able to hold back his moans.

 

“Tell me what you want, Sam.” The older man whispers in his ear, pulling his hands back to rest on Sam’s hips, and that’s enough to elicit a whine in frustration.

 

“You…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I want you…”

 

Cas smiles against his skin, hooking his fingers through the belt loops of Sam’s pants, giving a slight tug. “You want me to what? Use your words.”

 

“I want you to fuck me.” Sam’s breathless, squeezing onto Cas’ shoulders, and his words are enough to make the older man pull back. He doesn’t say anything in response, but Sam’s face is flushed and all he could think to do is sink down to his knees and undo the button on Cas’ pants, pulling them down to his ankles and the younger man wastes no time taking Cas’ cock into his mouth.

 

That immediately gets a reaction out of the professor and he moans, grabbing a handful of Sam’s hair, pulling as he rests his free arm against the wall for support. He jerks his hips, moaning, feeling his erection hitting the back of Sam’s throat.

 

“Your mouth feels so good…” Cas mutters, and at this point, Sam is relaxing under him, keeping his mouth and throat open for Cas to fuck into.

 

Sam let his eyes flutter up, watching how much Cas was enjoying this. Just the sight of the older man in ecstasy was enough to keep him hard. Cas kept going - kept moving his hips, drilling into Sam’s mouth and just when Sam thought that Cas would hit his release, spill into him, he pulled back.

 

“W-Wait – “ Sam starts, breathless, and Cas grabs onto his shirt and pulls him onto his feet, despite the younger man being wobbly, off balance. Before Sam knows it, he’s being pushed back onto his bed and his clothes are being stripped off. He’s not at all complaining, though. He would be _lying_ if he said he didn’t have dreams of his teacher fucking him into his mattress.

 

Sam’s left naked, laying on the bed, elbows keeping him propped up enough to watch his professor unclothing himself. Sam has his knees spread and it’s taking all he has not to touch himself.

 

The whole time Cas is undressing, he’s looking at Sam with this smirk, and he can just feel himself being taken apart with his eyes. As soon as Cas has his clothes off, he’s on the bed, in between Sam’s legs. He leans in, breath hot on his ear. “How do you want it?”

 

Sam swallows hard. “Rough… I want it rough.”

 

Cas pulls back, and he flips Sam over to where he’s on his knees, shoulders against the mattress. “Where do you keep the lube?”

 

“Under my bed. To the left.” Sam responds softly, pressing his cheek into a pillow.

 

“Good. Stay just like that.” He feels Cas’ hand stroke along his back, and then he’s gone, sinking off the bed. Within seconds, he’s back and he hears the lid popping open on the bottle of lube. There’s a slick finger prodding his entrance and he jumps slightly with a gasp, the wet touch surprising him. But as soon as the finger is sinking into him, he’s moaning, rocking his hips slowly.

 

“I can’t wait for you to be inside of me.” Sam hums, squeezing onto the bedsheets as he feels a second finger working its way in, twisting, scissoring inside of him. The way Cas’ fingers were moving, slowly, teasingly, was driving him crazy. He wanted it to hurry up and be done with so that he could feel his cock. Sam was whining and moving back and forth, trying to quicken the pace but Cas put a stop to that, leaning over and wrapping an arm around Sam’s waist.

 

“Don’t.” His tone is firm, and that’s enough to send a chill down Sam’s spine.

 

“Please…” Sam huffs, covering both of his arms over his head as he holds his ass up in the air, knees spread. “I’m tired of waiting.”

 

Cas clicks his tongue, shaking his head. “If you keep it up, I’m not going to let you cum.”

 

All Sam can do in response is nod his head. When Cas continues thrusting his fingers, he nearly forgets that he was complaining, and he’s back to moaning. He manages staying patient long enough to feel the fingers pulled away and he’s not feeling empty for that long before he feels Cas’ hard cock pushing inside of him. It’s bigger than he thought, much bigger, and he can’t help shoving his face into the mattress as he’s groaning at the intrusion. “Fuck..!” He whines, his own hips stuttering slightly as Cas presses in deeper and deeper, fingers digging into Sam’s hips.

 

Cas shushes him gently, pressing kisses along the back of Sam’s neck. “You’re doing good…” He mutters softly.

 

And it’s when they hear a door shut and footsteps approaching Sam’s bedroom that Sam thinks he’s going to have an aneurism. “Sammy, you in there?”

 

Sam actually raises up on his elbows, looking back at Cas with a panicked expression. Cas is actually more calm than the younger man would imagine – he simply raises his shoulders in a shrug, giving him a sort of “ _I don’t know what to tell you”_ look. But Sam is freaking out at this point. “Y-Yeah, I was sleeping.” He calls out, after quietly clearing his throat. Not trying to sound like he was about to have the shit fucked out of him. Cas starts rocking his hips, with a mildly obnoxious smirk on his face, and that has Sam falling over, grabbing the bedsheets again, and biting his lip hard to keep from moaning.

 

“Dude, at nine at night? How did you even get home?”

 

It took Sam a second to register what Dean was asking him, hoping he sounded groggy more than anything. “I was tired after school, but a friend took me home.” He responds, strangled, and he suddenly can’t remember if him and Cas even locked his bedroom door after they got in…

 

“Oh. There’s a car in front of the house and I wasn’t sure if there was someone here. Maybe it’s the neighbors, then.”

 

“Yeah, probably.”

 

There’s a pat on the door and suddenly Sam can hear footsteps again, but this time fading. “I’m cooking dinner, let me know if you’re hungry!”

 

Sam lets out an exasperated sigh, and then Cas is grabbing onto his wrists and holding them behind his back. The younger man’s breath hitches in his throat as he feels his professor pulling almost all the way out and slamming back into him. He squeezes his eyes shut, trying so hard to hold back any noise, he nearly gets dizzy. It feels so good and he wants more and more.

 

“Harder, harder…” He’s mumbling, a small whine coming from the back of his throat. And Cas complies. He fucks him harder, hard enough to where he’s even groaning, and the bed starts creaking.

 

Sam tries to get him to slow, in a panic that maybe Dean might hear, but all Cas does is slide a hand over his mouth to muffle him and he’s thrusting into him, rough and deep until he releases into him. And he’s still moving, enough to make Sam want to scream as he reaches his own orgasm just from the feeling alone of Cas fucking his own cum out of him. Cas doesn’t stop until Sam’s body isn’t shaking anymore, the younger man finally slumping against the bed in exhaustion.

 

“I hope my brother didn’t hear us.” Is all Sam says with a groan, rolling over onto his back once Cas had pulled out, and it’s then that he realized they should have used a condom. But that’s the least of his worries right now. He can always clean up. Now, he’s just thinking of how to sneak his anthropology teacher out of his house.


End file.
